


Want to go back to sleep?

by savingpeoplehuntingthings



Series: Nightmares [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Pre series, Teenchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savingpeoplehuntingthings/pseuds/savingpeoplehuntingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst sharing a bed, Sam has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want to go back to sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is 15, Dean is 19
> 
> Inspired by this GIF:

 

"It's just for one night," their father had snapped, his voiced raised as he stood facing his two sons in the motel room. "It wouldn't have cost that much!"

"It's not like you'd be needing a bed dad! You'll be in the bar all night, you always are!" Sam had retorted, fists clenched. 

At that, their father had walked out of the room, leaving the younger Winchesters alone in the almost suffocating silence. 

They had been arguing about money, as it was much cheaper to get a small room with one bed than a bigger one with three. Sam, ever conscious of how much they stole, scammed, and lied their way through life, was trying to save the little money they had. John on the other hand, saw no harm in credit card fraud as long as they weren't caught. Dean was caught in the middle, ever loyal to his father, but he could see Sam's point. So when Sam had asked for the cheapest room, the girl at the reception desk had given them a tiny space tucked into the corner of the motel block, with one small double bed. 

"You don’t mind sharing do you?" Sam asked his brother, an apologetic look in his soft eyes. 

"Course not Sammy." It wasn't the first time they'd shared a bed anyhow.

***

A sharp pain in the jaw woke Dean, and he tasted blood. Alarmed, he fumbled for the light, blinking away the sleep when the yellow glow filled the room. Sam was twisted in their shared duvet, moaning and thrashing about on the bed. Dean swallowed the coppery tang in his mouth and reached out to grab Sam's flailing arms. 

"Sam! SAM! Wake up!" He shouted, his voice rough from sleep. He caught sight of his brother's bruised and bloody knuckles that he'd probably sustained from punching the wall in his sleep. "Sammy!"

There was a flicker of recognition under Sam's eyelids and he slowly stopped kicking and writhing. "Sam buddy," Dean said, a little quieter this time. His brother muttered incoherently in reply, but then gradually opened his eyes. 

"Sammy you okay?"

Again, the reply was incomprehensible, his voice thick and low. When finally he could speak, all he said was "Dean." It was barely a whisper, and his voice trembled with the aftermath of the nightmare. Dean shifted closer to his brother on the bed and pulled him into a hug. Sam may be fifteen, but he still needed his big brother.

"Did I hit you?" he asked when he'd stopped shaking.

Dean chuckled, "Yeah."

"Sorry."

"It's 'k sasquatch. Want to go back to sleep?"

"Yeah," Sam replied, settling back down and untangling the bedclothes.

Dean moved a little closer to his brother, feeling Sam's breath tickle his face and letting it lull him back to sleep.


End file.
